Chained
by ReihJin San
Summary: I never asked for this. The only thing I wished for was my own freedom and it was taken from me by this demon lord. Now I'm his prisoner and he's the only one who can set me free...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chained**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The girl struggled as the guards held her down on her knees. They had a tight grip on her dark locks as they made her look in his direction. As she appeared before them she was filthy and straggly. Both mud and blood stained the rags that were her clothes. If it hadn't been for that defiant look in her eyes, the girl would have seemed to be no more than a peasant.

His father seemed to smirk at the sight of the girl while his mother was making a face of somewhat disgust. His golden orbs looked the girl over once more, his eyes locking with hers. Was she angry with him directly? Or was it simply because her freedom had been taken away?

"We caught her travelling through the forest," one of the guards stated, "She didn't make it very far."

"How far did you think you would get into our lands?" his mother asked, using a tone to try to sound superior to those around her, "You are no match for our guards."

The girl scowled hatefully at his mother's words.

"You are to be our son's consort," his father stated almost pleasantly, "Now you will do well to remember that."

With those words the girl started to thrash against the guards. Being a consort didn't seem to be something that she wished for herself. Neither of them could argue though; his father's word was law. She had been chosen to be marked as his and even if she escaped, he would find her. She would remain his. Though he barely knew her, he could already feel the knowledge that she belonged to him growing.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a northern palace ruled by a lord and lady. Together they were blessed with a daughter upon which they loved very dearly. As their daughter turned seven, she had been promised to the son of the western lord. When she would turn the appropriate age she would fully be claimed by her mate. As the northern kingdom celebrated and showed off the mark of the western son, the obedient daughter smiled. The people praised and congratulated her.

Once the celebrating was over and night took over the lands, the obedient daughter's smile vanished. She no longer celebrated like all the others. Instead she disappeared, taking all the celebration and smiles with her.

* * *

I scowled hatefully as I sat in the warm bath water, my tired body absorbing the head. Having a bath was the lady's first demand of me; having said my demeanor was a disgrace.

'_Why the hell should I care about my demeanor?' _I asked myself, seething.

I was a demon that lived in the forest. The reason I had looked so poorly was due to the woman's own guards. Neither one of them paid attention to my actions. Each time I got close to escaping, they would tackle me to the ground. They were the ones responsible for all the dirt.

My jaw tightened as I thought of the lady. I found much distaste in her presence and how her hateful orbs landed on me. The words that the lord had spoken hadn't been any better. A consort? What kind of person did they think me to be? To be bound to a place was a hard enough thing to bear, let alone being bound – forcefully – to another person.

'_This is the last situation I want to be in right now…'_

The young lord's expression had been no better than his mother's. I could see their iciness as they bore into me. Did he think he would get answers from me if those orbs stared long enough?

"Why did something like this happen?" I murmured to myself, sinking lower into the water.

Whatever happened to the meaning of the word freedom? When had it become tainted with greed and a sense of ownership? Or was it just something that was impossible to gain?

My ears twitched as the bath doors opened and two sets of footsteps walked into the room.

"We were sent to help you wash my lady," a young girl's voice said from behind me.

She sounded as if she would be younger than myself.

"I don't need other people to wash for me," I told them tonelessly, "Tell your mistress that I am capable of doing it on my own."

"Um… it was actually master Sesshoumaru that told us to come…" the same girl nearly murmured.

"Then please relay the message to him," I continued, unmoving in the warm water, "I don't want people waiting on me."

Being waited on by others… having everything chosen and done for you without your opinion… that wasn't something that I desired.

"We will leave your night kimono here then my lady," the other girl stated calmly, sounding older.

Their footsteps receded and the door closed behind them. The sound caused me to let out a sigh. I didn't need others to know what was resting on my shoulder… It wasn't something that would go over well in my current situation.

'_It was so long ago… I wonder what their reaction would be if it was seen?' _I wondered, resting my head back.

It wasn't an unusual thing for an older demon to find a younger female and place their claim before the appropriate age. It had originally been something that noble demons had done to show off their ranks. It was only natural that over time the tradition had spread to all the demons. Every mark is unique to the demon that left it behind. If someone marked goes unclaimed then the mark eventually fades to nothing.

I had the misfortune of being marked by a demon and had remained unclaimed. I was thankful for being unclaimed, but wished more than anything that the mark would soon fade. No longer did I wish to belong to a person and be ordered to so as I was told. Freedom. That was the only thing that I wanted to obtain for myself.

This palace was large enough to house an entire village, yet its walls were probably a prison for many people. The land around it was lush and well grown. There weren't a lot of pests within the forests to cause much trouble for the ones living nearby. If it weren't for the amount of guards that were roaming around, the western lands would be a pleasant place to live.

"My lady, please finish," a guard called from the other side of the bath doors, "The young lord wishes to have a word with you."

My jaw tightened at the sound of his voice. I wouldn't have a choice in the matters of what I was told to do. I knew that if I took my time then someone would burst in and do everything for me. Reluctantly, I ducked my head under the water. Meeting the young lord was something I wanted to delay for as long as possible, but it seemed I would have to face him sooner rather than later.

* * *

He sat against the wall, impatiently waiting for his consort to arrive. He had called for her some time ago and didn't expect her to be taking her time arriving. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his golden orbs. What kind of woman refuses assistance with things they did throughout the day? Didn't they wish to be pampered by others? An image of her hate filled blood red orbs came to mind and he shook his head. No, this wasn't a regular woman that had lived within his palace walls. This girl… she was wild.

A knock on his chamber door caught his attention; causing him to open his eyes.

"My lord, your consort if here to see you," a guard called from the door.

"Let her in."

The door suddenly opened before she was pushed into the room and it slammed shut behind her. He watched as she turned and glared icily backward where the guard had once been. His golden orbs traced over her figure. Now that she was no longer covered with blood and filth, she was appealing to the eyes. The way her dark locks hung down around her face suited her pale skin. Her clothes though had been sloppily put together.

He watched her intently as she turned to face him. Her expression was hard… almost as If she were being cautious of him. It wasn't an expression that he was used to receiving. It was almost refreshing. He inwardly smirked as he rose to his feet and she instantly took a step away from him. For someone that looked so defiant he didn't believe would back down from their stance. The girl may have held her gaze, but she was aware that she could be overpowered by him.

He advanced toward her steadily; his gaze not moving from hers. When he was halfway to her, he advanced quickly and appeared before her in an instant. Her gaze widened as her back was pinned to the wall; her heartbeat racing within her chest. The sound was appealing to his ears; a sound that wasn't often heard within his bed chambers.

Lifting his hand to touch her chin, her hand lifted and slapped it away quickly.

"I think I see why my father decided to make you my consort," he mused lowly, placing his hands at either side of her head on the wall, "I think he believes it would be fun to break that defiant look of yours."

Her brows pushed together with his words and he leaned in closer, stopping not far from her.

"I might have to agree if that were the case."

His clawed fingers took hold of a damp lock of hair and ran them along it; expecting her to react to his actions. When she barely moved he took it upon himself to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Now to fix these clothes you're wearing."

Her blood red orbs widened and he caught her heart rate quicken even more. He could see her considering what she would do next and he would wait for her to react. All he wanted was to see what kind of person this woman truly was.

* * *

I moved quickly, trying to get to the doorway without being caught. An impossibly task, I knew, for his speed and strength were much greater than my own. A guard I could handle on my own, but this man was not a guard or a regular demon outside. He was well trained and came from a powerful bloodline. I was grabbed quickly; an arm tightly wrapped around my waist and a hand tightly holding onto my wrist.

Trying to struggle from his hold; his grip merely tightened and I could barely move.

"Be a good girl," he whispered into my ear, "If you can do that long enough then maybe I will release you unharmed."

I tensed with his closeness before turning my head away from him, stopping in my struggles. My jaw tightened as his chest was to my back and he stood against me. His arms went around me and to the tie that held my night kimono together. I was seething as I turned my head away and he continued to undo the poor job I had done of dressing myself.

"What is the name of the woman I am soon to claim?" his voice asked lowly, his warm breath tracing over my skin.

Keeping my head turned away, I didn't make any sign of answering. I was sure that the man didn't honestly care what my name was. Where was even the point in asking? He would get whatever he wished from everything no matter what he did. If not then I was sure he would take it at will.

That thought sent a small chill through me. If in this moment I wasn't careful, then I could very well end up in a worse situation than this one.

"Siri," I muttered reluctantly, feeling him pull at the night kimono.

"Very wise," he told me as he retied the obi for me.

Turning me around to face him, his golden gaze looked me over before walking away to where he had been previously sitting. My brows furrowed with his actions, unsure as to what was happening.

"You may wander the palace as you see fit," he told me as he once again sat against the wall, "At all times you must have a guard or maid with you."

I openly scowled at what he was telling me. I had been right earlier; this place would be a prison. I could wander within its walls but I would never be permitted to leave.

"Then why wander at all?" I nearly hissed, "If you're going to make me stay here then why not just lock me in my room and never let me leave?"

What was the point in dressing it up? I was a prisoner here and that was all there was to it.

"If I wished to take your freedom from you, then I would do so," he said tonelessly; his golden orbs intent.

My heart nearly skipped a beat at the mention of freedom. What did he know of it though? He would forever be the son of the western lord… a prison in itself.

"Go to your chambers for the night," he told me, turning his gaze away, "Tomorrow will be tiring for you."

Turning, I left the room quickly and the same guard from earlier greeted me with a bow. He then led me down the long hallways and escorted me to my bed chamber.

Shutting the door behind me, I looked around the room with disinterest. There was nothing within this room besides the moonlight on the floor that I found appealing.

'_What I would give to fall asleep under the stars again,' _I thought with a small sigh, taking a seat beside the moonlight.

The way something so far away could light an entire world seemed almost impossible. It was real though and was strangely beautiful. There had been times where I caught myself spending hours in the night just staring at the way moonlight reflected off of rivers within the forest. Ever since I had been a child the moon was something that I had been interested in. To me it almost represented what freedom was.

'_It's a shame,' _I thought dully to myself, _'It will be a long time before I'll be able to sleep under it again…'_

Closing my eyes, I willed myself to fall asleep. My eyes were tired and my body needed rest. Sleep would be where I would find peace.

* * *

He stood before his parents with cold eyes. The night hadn't been long enough if this was what was to greet him each morning. His mother stood beside his father, stating her opinion on how mad the idea of this strange woman being her son's escort was. This girl was not from any of the other lords nor did she have any form of noble blood within her. From his mother's eyes the girl was nothing but a peasant being easily welcomed within their home.

"Will you at least say something of your reasoning?" his mother demanded; her fury carrying in her tone.

"Would you be able to be patient long enough for a decent answer? If you absolutely need one now then I'm afraid you will hear nothing," his father said simply, his gaze turned to the side.

If in this moment he were to say what came to his mind then he was sure thing would not go over well. Whether this girl was from a rich family or from the wild, at the moment, he didn't care. She had grabbed his interest the previous night in his chamber. He wanted to break her to suit him, just to see if it were capable of being done. She may have thought this palace to be a prison, but he would be sure to change the way she saw it.

Inwardly, he smirked with that thought. The maids and mistresses that could be brought into the castle would all be the same. They would have that yielding obedience in them. It was time that something new had been brought here. Whether the people within the palace agreed to his father's decision or not made no difference to him. He would get what he desired.

"The marking will take place within a few days' time," his father stated, "Make sure that the woman is ready by then."

"As you wish father," he agreed, nodding his head before turning to leave.

As he left the room, his smirk found a way to his lips. The marking of a mate was a demon's way of showing his claim. That was all it was though; for show. After creating his mark on her, he would take her as his own the very same night. It would be proof to her that she belonged to him and that he would forever be by her side.

'_Forcing her won't make her change her mind… all of this isn't for her,'_ he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway.

No… Marking her – claiming her – all of it was for himself. These were the things that he desired. After he had them, he was sure that he would meet her halfway.

* * *

I muttered to myself before turning and glaring backward. The guard that had been assigned to me was watching as I was dressing myself. He seemed to find it amusing while I thought his arrogance was annoying.

'_If the young lord saw him doing this then I doubt that he would think it was so amusing,' _I thought with a tight jaw as I tried to tie my obi in frustration.

Whoever had created the kimono to have so many layers and to make it so complicated deserved to be stabbed to death.

"Damn it!" I hissed hatefully, throwing the fabric to the ground, "And don't you dare think about laughing!"

I heard the chamber door close and let out a sigh at the guard's absence.

'_It's about damn time he left.'_

"What would be the cause for laughter?" the young lord's voice questioned from behind me; making me turn in surprise.

My body nearly went rigid as our eyes met and I saw that he was serious. I watched him as he bent down to grab the obi off the floor and came forward with it.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to have a maid help you dress yourself," he stated simply, looking at the fabric thoughtfully, "Or perhaps you prefer to look like a slob?"

My brows furrowed with his words. I didn't want the assistance of another. It didn't matter of which gender they were from. I wanted to have my own dignity and independence.

"I don't need people waiting on me hand and foot," I told him coldly; watching him intently.

"Then perhaps you just need to be taught how to do it?" he wondered, coming to a stop not too far away.

"I just want to be left alone," I muttered, turning away from him and slipping off the most outer piece of the kimono, "I want to wear my own clothes and do as I so please."

Was that such a hard thing to understand? To want freedom was only a natural thing to want in one's life… Or was that a foolish way to think?

"For a so called peasant you speak as though you were of higher blood."

"That is no concern of yours," I murmured, glaring at the wall before me.

I tensed when I felt the fabric of the kimono being placed on my shoulders and his hands slide an arm through the sleeve. As I went to pull away from him, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and my back was against his chest.

"I believe that since you are to be my mate, then you are my concern," he said lowly, his warm breath against my ear, "Which also includes how you are to be dressed."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you care about my wellbeing?" I asked him doubtfully, "I bet any woman would do."

His grip tightened around my waist with those words; his free hand taking hold of my shoulder.

"You would do easily mate with something the guards dragged off your lands," I continued, not even struggling to satisfy him, "I might as well just be a maid that serves you."

The hand that was on my shoulder went to my chin and forcefully turned my head to look back at him. I must have pushed a button before there was anger written in his golden orbs.

In the instant our eyes had met, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I started to struggle then; only to have his hold become tighter and struggling seemed almost useless. He continued the kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth as the hand around my waist slid underneath the layer of clothes. As his warm fingertips touched against my bare skin I started to panic. If this went any farther then he would see the mark I was trying to desperately keep hidden. Kicking my feet I tried to force myself away from him.

I stumbled forward and was face to face with the wall before I was turned around and my back was to it. His hands slid the kimono off my shoulders before he took my lips again and continued as though nothing had happened. My hands pushed against his chest, trying to force him away. As the kiss continued, his hand proceeded to the last layer of clothing covering me. His hands slowly started to slide it off as our lips parted and he started to nip at my neck.

"No, stop!" I demanded, letting my legs go and dropping to the floor.

My hands grasped tightly to the fabric covering me; stopping it from going any farther.

My breath had been taken from me as my heart beat loudly within my ears. That had been the first time that I had sincerely felt like I had been in danger. His hand took hold of my chin and turned it to face him.

"_You _are to be my mate," he nearly hissed at me, his brows pushing together, "_You_ will be the one to bear my mark and not a filthy maid. The reason to wear these kimonos is to please my mother's eyes."

Releasing me, he turned toward the door; his fists clenched tight.

"A maid will be sent to help you dress and you will accept the offer."

With those as his last words, the door was closed behind him and I flinched at the sound. I had never experienced that level of intensity in a person before… I felt weak compared to him.

'_There wasn't even anything I could do against him…'_ I shuddered with that thought.

How would I be able to succeed against such a being?

_**End of Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

He sat in his chamber, listening to the winds of the warm weather and the calls of the demons in the distance. The palace was silent apart from the odd snore of a servant. It was a night that he would enjoy to have to himself for the silence didn't happen all that often. His mind wandered, thinking about his consort and her reaction to his actions. It was clear that the girl had never been taken or even touched in an intimate way. The way her heart raced when he was near pleased him. It was proof that she was aware of him.

A small smirk appeared on his lips when he saw his mother's reaction when the girl had been shown to her. It had been one of the few times he had seen her at a loss for words. The difference from when she had first been brought to the palace and today had been great… The only way to tell that it had been the same girl was by the hate filled look in her eyes. Her defiance would only draw him to her; it having been someone lacking within the palace walls.

Turning his golden orbs to the moonlight coming in through the window, his thoughts went to the girl that he had originally been set to mate. His brows pushed together as he recalled the emotion within the northern lord's daughter. Her face had been smiling, but her eyes had been distant and almost lost. It had been unseen by the surrounding people and her parents. It had been no wonder why the child had disappeared. There had been no lost love from him when he had heard the news. She had been an obedient daughter all the same.

Closing his golden orbs, he let out a breath and leaned his head against the wall. There was no desire within him to be told how to live his life. He would listen up to a point and then he would most likely leave on his own path. He would not sit and listen to his mother's orders for the rest of her days.

* * *

The fields outside the palace moved together with the strength of the wind. The warm sun sat at the edge of the horizon, slowly rising from its nights rest. My blood red orbs watched as the sky changed through its colours. After what had happened the previous day, I had found it hard to sleep. I had been up since before the sun had started to rise; listening to the winds I couldn't feel.

Sighing, I shook my head and rested it against the window. It felt as though the empty silence of this palace would be all I would hear for much time to come.

"I hate this place," I hissed, my gaze falling to the guards at the gate.

My brows furrowed, catching sight of two guards being allowed within the grounds. One of their faces looked familiar to me, causing me to follow him as he walked. His head lifted and looked in my direction. In surprise, I ducked out of sight of the window.

'_There's no way that that person could be him…'_ I told myself, shaking my head, _'Nisei wouldn't have been sent to a place like this…'_

Pressing my back against the wall, I slid down to a sitting position on the floor.

Nisei had been a person there for me since I had been a small child. He had taken care of me as well as the one to teach me what I knew back then. He had been a person of high importance in my life until he had been sent away. Over eight years had passed since we had last been able to see each other.

'_No. He wouldn't come here.'_

As I had come to that conclusion, I got back onto my feet and went to where my clothes had been placed out for me. I openly scowled at the sight of the fancy kimono. It may have been beautiful in the eyes of many, but I believed it to be a contraption that was impossible to move in. One could not run well without falling or even take wide steps. The thought of being incapable of moving was a frustration. My jaw tightened with distaste as I picked up the piece of fabric and looked it over.

'_It has so many layers…'_

After a period of time, the silky materials were almost too warm to wear.

A picture of the lady of the west's expression the previous day erased the frustration for a moment. It had been almost amusing to see her without words to the difference in my appearance. The silence hadn't lasted long though. After a few moments she had regained control of her tongue and claimed me to be a mongrel off the streets. Not that I cared for the woman's opinion of me or what any of the people here thought. It had just been amusing in that moment.

My ears twitched before there was a knock on my chamber door and it slid open. Furrowing my brows, I turned to face the doorway.

"The lord wishes to see you," a guard told me; his tone flat.

"You can tell the young lord that I have no desire to leave my chambers," I nearly hissed, dropping the kimono to the floor.

"Not master Sesshoumaru," the guard continued, "The lord of the palace. You have no choice but to obey the request."

My heart beat increased with the guard's words. What would the lord of the palace have to say to me?

"He wishes that you come at this moment."

Reluctantly nodding my head, I went toward the guard and the hallway.

The lord of the western plains had the reputation of being the most powerful of all the lords and demons. Many people idolized this man yet at the same time they feared him. From what I could see the lord was almost humble and pleasant. I could sense the strength within him, but he didn't use it to get his way. His power was in no way abused.

My arm was grabbed, pulling me out of thought and I was pushed forward into a room before the door closed behind me. Looking around me with surprise, my blood red orbs locked with deep amber. My eyes widened before looking toward the side. His gaze was more piercing than his son's.

"From what I have heard about you, I thought that you would take longer to arrive," the lord's deep voice stated, a hint of amusement in his tone, "I hear that you have been giving my son a hard time."

My brows pushed together as I looked forward once again. Did the servants within this place talk so quickly?

"No need for such silence young one, my mate is not here to spit her venom at you," he continued to muse, "I have no intention of holding thins against you."

"Why do you wish for me to be your son's mate?" I questioned, feeling some frustration with the question, "There must be many female demons that would be more than willing."

The lord got to his feet before walking toward me at my words. There was a small smile lacing the edges of his lips as his hand took hold of my chin and lifted it upward.

"My son seeks many things; his eyes always full of thought. He is in need of a woman with the same instinct," he explained, releasing my chin, "Unfortunately these 'willing' women are all obedient and are not what he desires."

I raised a brow at what the lord was saying. From what I had witness, disobeying the young lord was exactly what had been getting me into situations.

"He is in need of a challenge, so you had been chosen."

"I have no desire to be your son's mate," I told him flatly, shaking my head, "All I wish for is my freedom."

"You have much to learn as well young one. Have you not been running away for some time now?"

My orbs widened at the question. It had been the truth… I had been running for many years.

The lord let out a laugh before waving me off.

"You may return to your chamber now. I am sure that my son is wondering where you have disappeared to."

Nodding, I turned away from the chamber and was greeted by the same guard. I was once again led down the long hallway and my brows furrowed with what the lord had said. How had he known about what I had been doing? Had he just been joking about what he had been saying? I felt uneasy as my mind filled with thoughts and questions. One in particular hung around longer than all the others; one that made me all the more uneasy.

What if he knew the truth about who I really was?

* * *

His brows pushed together as he sniffed the air. Something about the wind smelt off and the cries of demons the night before had been drawing closer. It was almost as if they had been pulled in from the distance… Cracking his clawed hand he swung it to the side, slicing through an inferior flying demon. The acid from his claws dissolved the body into nothing. Using two fingers on his right hand, he summoned his acid whip; slicing through another two demons.

From the treeline, a putrid scent filled the air and he hissed hatefully. It was a wild weasel demon steadily making its way toward the palace. Once it made it to the opening, the demon burst into a full out run. He ran toward it before jumping into the air and swinging his whip at its head. The weasel let out a hate filled howl before standing on its back feet to swat at him. As it threw its head backward, he used the momentum to swing his whip against its neck.

The scent of blood filled the air as the large weasel's head was severed from its body. He paused; his white hoari covered with the dark, thick liquid. There was another being hiding within the shelter of the forest and he was waiting. If they were as hostile as the others then they would attack him first.

"Where is she?" a voice hissed; the being within the trees.

"I know not of whom you speak," he stated, turning toward the palace, "Leave this place."

"The northern daughter… I know you're hiding her here…"

His brows narrowed at the demon's words. Why would the northern lord's daughter be hidden within his home?

"Believe what you will," he continued, making his way to the palace, "Your northern princess is probably long since dead."

With those words, he left the demon within the forest and returned to clean himself of the scent of blood.

* * *

Being pushed forward, the doors closed behind me. I glared backward, getting tired of being shoved around by the same guard. I had a hard enough time trying to get the maids to leave me alone, let alone a guard that followed me everywhere. Was a little space and privacy too much to ask for?

"Stupid bastard," I hissed, dropping the night kimono to the ground.

"I can hear you," the guard stated simply from the other side of the doorway.

"Good! Why don't you try getting the hint?" I growled, turning backward and yelling at the door.

I merely hard him chuckle lightly before there was silence. Shaking my head, I turned my attention toward the baths before me.

When I had returned to my chambers there had been two maids there waiting for me. They said that the young lord wished to me to be washed and dressed before his return. I argued with them about following me into the bath and washing for me. It had taken time to convince them to leave me be and I could only guess that the young lord would return soon.

'_He'll just have to wait then,'_ I thought, stepping into the warm water, _'Maybe he'll realize that he can't have everything he wishes.'_

Leaning my head backward, I let out a small sigh and welcomed the warmth to my body. It didn't seem to matter where you were or the situation a warm bath was the place to relax your entire body.

Closing my eyes, I recalled my friend's face and tried to match it to the man that I had seen earlier in the morning. The two faces were so similar… but at the same time they weren't. It was almost what made me believe that Nisei could very well be an entirely different person. From that distance, it was impossible to find exact similarities.

'_Stop thinking about him,'_ I told myself, opening my eyes and staring through the steam, _'You should be more worries about what the lord said…'_

My brows furrowed when as I sat up and both doors opened and closed behind me. Turning to see who had entered the room, my heart nearly stopped beating.

Our eyes were locked as I went lower to hide myself within the water. I didn't know how to think in that moment. There stood the young lord; his hoari covered in blood and hanging openly over his torso. His long silver locks and pale skin were in the same state as his hoari. He watched me as if none of it was there and his golden orbs were intent. My heart remembered how to beat and started pounding loudly. I thought that he would be able to hear it even with the distance between us.

We were alone in the bath… I was completely exposed once I stepped out of the water… I was sure that he wouldn't let me leave before him.

"I-I didn't know that you would be coming," I said hesitantly, slowly stepping backward.

He didn't speak a word as he started to undress. I didn't move my eyes from him as I slowly made my way to the other side of the bath. I feared that if I let my guard down then I would be attacked in an instant.

He stepped into the water and it covered him up to his waist; his obi being held in his hand. I held my breath as he proceeded in further; his eyes once again locked with mine. His movements stopped near the center of the bath and he sank into the water; seeming to rinse the gore from his being. I took the moment to continue receding further from him. The more distance between us the better.

"I had a demon ask me a question today," he told me; his tone low as he wiped the water from his face.

My back pressed against the far side of the bath as his golden orbs stared at me intently. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as I knew that there was panic written clear across my face.

"He asked me where the northern lord's daughter was," he continued, walking toward me once again.

My blood red orbs widened with what he was saying. It sounded as if he already knew… as if I was the only one who thought that it would never be discovered.

Within moments he was in front of me and took a tight hold of my arm. I tried to pull away but he held me tightly; the wet fabric of the obi being wrapped around my wrist.

"Would you know anything about it 'Siri'?" he asked me, leaning not even an inch from my face, "Or should I call you 'Haruna'?"

My jaw tightened at hearing my name - the name that I had hated since I had been a child – the one that I had been running from.

"I am no longer the northern lord's daughter," I hissed, desperately trying to cover my chest with my free hand only to have him grab it as well, "I hated being the obedient daughter… My life won't be bound by fate!"

The young lord's grip tightened on my right wrist before he turned me around so that my back was to him. I felt the obi being wrapped around my other wrist before his hands left them entirely. Trying to squirm, I found that it was useless with my hands tightly bound together behind me. His fingers then traced over the mark that had been placed on my shoulder; the one that he had made years ago.

"You are the northern lord's daughter by blood," he stated slowly, his mouth to my ear, "Though, I too, prefer Siri over the obedient daughter."

He reached upward with his hand and turned my head to the side. His lips forcefully claimed mine while his free hand reached around my torso to the front of my waist. As I tried to struggle away from him, he bent downward; pinning me against the edge of the bath.

His fingers traced lower, sliding against my clit before finding my entrance. Two fingers pressed against it before he pushed them inside; slowly sliding them within me. Our lips parted and I cried out against the feeling of his fingers inside of me. My feet kicked; trying to force him away from me.

"Stop!" I cried, my brows pushing together in frustration, "I don't want this!"

"This will either happen now or tomorrow when the palace finds out who you are," he nearly murmured, his lips tracing over my jawline, "Now would prevent them from knowing the truth. Either way, you will belong to me."

His fingers started to withdraw before he slowly slid them back in again as his lips nipped at the base of my neck. I winced at the pain of his fingers as I tried to use my feet to push his legs away from mine.

Withdrawing his fingers, he lifted me out of the water and my back was immediately pinned to the floor. His lips pressed down on mine before he forced his tongue into my mouth. I went to turn away but his hand took hold of my jaw to hold me in place. His knee was between my legs and I could feel his palm trace up along my ribs. I couldn't stop the sound that escaped from my throat as he took a breast into his hand and began to fondle it; pinching my nipple between his fingers. My body was starting to writhe without my meaning it to and his kiss deepened. He pressed his knee to my clitoris as I writhed against him; causing me to moan lowly.

He pulled away; allowing me a chance to catch my breath as he started to nip at my throat.

"I'd rather take neither day," I tried to hiss; it just coming out as a pant.

The young lord didn't let out a response before he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle from it. His tongue ran over it lightly, sending shivers through me.

"Stop," I hissed, trying to roll out of his grasp.

Somehow, I managed to roll onto my stomach which gave me a sense of relief. That had been until his hand pushed my shoulders down and he positioned himself on top of me. I felt something hard press against my entrance and it pressed forward without much movement. My struggles became harder and fierce at the danger I was in. I could feel his damp hair hanging over me as he leaned down so his warm breath was against the back of my neck.

He thrust forward, burying his erection within me which caused me to cry out in pain as my entrance was forced to stretch around the new intruder. Kicking my feet didn't help me. It only caused him to push in further.

"You will surrender yourself to me," he stated lowly, his tone almost strained, "Your body will respond to mating whether your mind is willing or not."

His hips were against my backside; his erection fully pressed within me. It was painful as he moved himself in the smallest amounts, testing and trying to loosen my strained inner muscles.

"Please!" I begged, trying to push myself away with my knees, "D-don't do this…"

"You will be begging for a different reason in a moment," he said tauntingly, his lips tracing over my throat.

He began to nip at my flesh as he slowly began to ease himself in and out of my entrance. His hands wrapped their way around my torso and began to fondle my breasts; pulling on my nipples as they did so.

"No!" I cried, "Please stop!"

A hand broke away and covered my mouth as his lips traveled lower to where his mark was on my shoulder. I could feel the changes within my body as my inner muscles were becoming even more wet. The young lord's thrusts became more demanding and full as he buried himself inside of me. He had been right about my body. It was accepting him easily now and I found it hard to struggle against him. It was as if it was waiting for him to claim it as his own.

His fingers continued to pull and pinch at my nipple as his mouth traveled up the back of my neck to my ear. A shiver ran through my spine and it caused a moan to resonate from within my throat. He uncovered my mouth from his hand only to turn my head and replace it with his mouth. He thrust his tongue into my panting mouth and our tongues pressed against one another. My mind became foggy as his hands and hard thrusts fed my body pleasure.

I felt as if my body was being overcome with heat and a feeling started to rise within me. My inner muscles were holding onto his erection tightly as he continued his full thrusts and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. His hand slid down my torso to my abdomen and the pressure was suddenly increasing as he began pulling me to meet him. Loud moans escaped me as his hand pulled tighter on my abdomen and I could feel the pressure rising higher. The intensity was almost too much for me to bear before I shattered around him; my moans falling silent from bliss.

His thrusts became deep and his panting gruff before one final thrust inside my slowly convulsing walls sent him over the edge. I let out a small moan at feeling his erection pulsing within me and I rested my forehead against the floor. His body rested against mine for a few moments as every muscle within me seemed to relax. I felt him withdraw from me entirely before I was rolled onto my back.

"Finish your bath," he told me, his golden orbs intense as they stared into my dazed ones, "I will have the guard escort you when you are finished."

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
